To love a Weasley
by Gertyfull Angel
Summary: This story is about a girl named Aliza, tring to get through school with minor problems and on the way falls in love.
1. First year

**First Year**

Aliza Gray stood on the platform staring up at the big red train in awe.

She was excited and yet frightened at the prospect of going to Hogwarts.

Aliza gulped and turned to her father

"Daddy, do I have to go I'm scared?" Aliza whispered trying to get the lump out of her throat.

"Don't worry Aliza you'll be in Slytherian with all your friends" Her father replied looking down his nose at the other students.

Aliza nodded and breathed in deep.

"Okay, but I better be in Slytherian!" And with that Aliza stepped onto the train waving one last time to her father and mother.

Aliza's family where purebloods and like most purebloods Aliza's father waited for the day when The Dark Lord would come back to rid the wizarding world of Mudbloods.

She had grown up with this so Aliza didn't think that any of it was wrong or that killing muggles where cruel.

Aliza walked up the small corridor of the train and looked for somewhere to sit.

She smiled when she saw her best friend Helen Zabini.

She sat down next to her and said "I better be in slytherian!"

Helen nodded and went back to the book she was reading.

Aliza never really liked reading to much effort. But she did like some books mostly the Dark Arts books that her father gave her.

When the train got to the school all the first years where ushered into small boats by a man who was HUGE he sent shivers down Aliza's back.

Aliza gasped when she saw her first sight of Hogwarts castle it was beautiful like it had jumped out of a fairy tale her mother used to read her.

When Aliza got out of the boat she was lead by a severer looking woman who said her name was Professor McGonagall. Aliza didn't like her she didn't seem very nice.

They were led through lots of hallways that Aliza soon felt lost.

When they got to the Great hall Aliza was even more amazed the roof was covered in stars.

She leaned over to Helen and asked "what's that?" pointing to the roof, she knew that Helen would know she was a brainiac.

"Oh, that's the roof it's enchanted to look like the weather outside" Helen explained "it's all in Hogwarts: A history, you should know"

Aliza laughed "I wouldn't, I don't read much"

Aliza felt someone giving her an evil; she looked up and saw it was the teacher telling them to be quiet.

"First years when I call your name go on stage to get sorted" She told them all after the sorting hat song a short song.

Aliza tuned out while she waited for her name,

"Aliza Gray" She heard someone say Aliza jumped and ran on stage. People where laughing obviously that wasn't the first time her name was called.

She sat on the stool and waited for the hat to be put on.

_Well who do we have here?_

_Miss Gray pleasure to meet you, _Aliza jumped when the hat spoke

_What to put you in, not smart enough for Ravenclaw, not a Hufflepuff._

_Hmmm I know_

**GRYTHINDORE** the hat yelled.

Aliza took the hat off and slowly walked over to her house's table tears starting to come into her eyes she hadn't gotten into Slytherian she shook her head deciding not to worry.

She looked around for a seat and saw one next to two boys who looked the same.

"Are you twins?" She asked as she sat down

They smiled and replied at the same time "Fred and George at your service"

"Which is which?" She asked laughing

"I'm Fred and that's George" Fred said

Aliza leaned over and studied there faces "OH, I see the difference" she said after awhile

The twins looked shocked "you do" George asked

"I can't even tell them apart and I've known them longer" A boy said who was sitting across from them.

"There eyes" Aliza explained with a smug look "Fred's are lighter"

All three boys looked shocked "what..."

"I like to paint" Aliza said taking a bite of pumpkin that had appeared on their plates.

The twins made an O shape with their mouths

"Wow Fred someone who can tell the difference" George said

"Yes, odd isn't it" Fred replied

They talked with their mouths still in the O shape so that their voices sounded funny.

"So Aliza what's your last name, we weren't listening" The boy across from them asked

"What's your name first?" She asked

"Lee Gordon" He said offering her his hand.

Aliza took it and smiled "Aliza Gray at your service"

She heard them gasp "shouldn't you be in Slytherian then?" They asked

Aliza shrugged "the hat sorted me here"

Fred shrugged and grinned hitting her on the back.

"Owww" Aliza said giving Fred a dirty.

She filled her spoon full of mashed potato and flung it at him, but he ducked and it hit George on the eye.

"This means war" George declared throwing a carrot at Aliza who was busy throwing some mash at Lee that she didn't notice and it hit her on the nose.

She gave George a death stare, grabbed her goblet and poured the pumpkin juice over his head causing him to yelp and jump up.

Fred, Lee and Aliza burst out laughing.

And then all hell broke loose at the Grythindore table with a massive food fight breaking out.

Aliza was about to throw some pudding in Fred's face because he was threatening her with a cauliflower when suddenly all the food disappeared.

Aliza pouted "no fun" She said

"Well Miss Gray I didn't think food fights were fun, that's detention tomorrow night at 8"

Professor McGonagall said to Aliza "That's not good Miss Gray getting detention on your first night"

She walked away tutting.

Aliza looked around and burst out laughing at the boys faces.

"What?" She asked

"We wanted to get the first detention" Fred said pouting.

Aliza high fived them "I'm the BEST" she yelled at the top of her lungs getting stares from people around them.

That year Aliza went fast for Aliza because of the twins and Lee who had befriended her and taught her the way of the Prankster.

And she soon became inseparable with the 3 boys.


	2. Third Year

Third Year

**Third Year**

Aliza stood on the platform looking around for Fred and George; she couldn't wait to see them because she hadn't seen them since the end of last term.

Her father hadn't let her out of the house because of who she hanged around well that was her story.

Her father in fact had spent the holiday teaching Aliza to be a spy and all kinds of Dark Spells.

When she saw them she ran up and yelled "Forge, Gred" She tried to stop but slipped and bumped into them causing them to fall over.

"The beast let me out" She said breathing deep.

She looked around and saw that the twin's family were looking at her strange.

"Oh, sorry" She said to the people staring at her.

"I'm Aliza Grey" She said

"This is our Mum, this is Ronnikins it's his first year and this is our only sister Ginny" The twins introduced their family to Aliza.

"Pleasure" She said smiling.

She turned to the twins and said "Any who, the beast let me come by myself something at the ministry" She explained "I think it's about Harry Potter starting this year"

"Our Father had to stay as well" Said the twins then waved bye to their mum and the 3 of them walked towards the train.

"Look over there" Aliza said pointing to a first year that was having trouble with his trunk.

"Go help" She ordered the twins

They sighed but did go over and help.

Aliza stood back, she knew who it was but if she went over and helped a pureblood family could see and Aliza could be punished for it.

The twins ran back and smiled "That was The HARRY POTTER" They shouted like girls.

Aliza laughed and punched them playfully on the shoulder.

"You better not act like that around him" She warned.

"Yes mother" they replied

Aliza looked around and saw Lee she waved to him "Lee's over there" She told the twins.

"LEE" she shouted to him.

"ALI" he shouted back

"HOW WAS YOUR HOLIDAY?" she yelled back

"GOOD! DID THE BEAST LET YOU OUT AT ALL?" he shouted in reply even though he had reached them

Aliza nodded and grabbed Lee and Fred's arms dragging them onto the train.

She made sure George was following by grabbing his sleeve in her mouth.

"OWW, George yelled "You Bit me"

Aliza let go and laughed "well follow then"

They found an empty compartment and sat down.

"So, who do you think the new DADA is?" She asked

"Well going by the books and by what Percy said it is…" He started by the door opening

"Has anyone seen a toad?" A girl with brown bushy hair asked.

Aliza shook her head but said "I'll come help find it"

She stood up and followed The Bushy hair out.

"I'm Aliza Gray" Aliza said

"Hermione Granger" The girl replied

They split up and Aliza approached an apartment

She opened it and saw it was full of Slytherians.

"What do you want" One of them a blonde haired boy that Aliza knew as Draco Malfoy asked

"Aww look Dracy it's your first year" She said in a patronising voice sneering.

"Aliza shut up" Draco said "You're a Grythindore, your a disgrace!"

Aliza just smiled "Well my father seemed quiet ecstatic that I'm in Grythindore"

Draco glared at her she smiled even more "Something about being a… wait sorry you're too young to know this" She turned around and walked away.

When she got back into the compartment she noticed that Alicia and Katie where sitting in there.

She smiled and sat down "I have unpleasant news for all"

They looked at her in confusion.

She looked at them in the eyes one after another and then continued "Draco Malfoy has started school this year"

She heard groans from everyone.

She laughed and whispered to the girls "Who wants to play musical seats?"

They grinned having played this game in history last year.

Aliza pulled out her music playing locket and opened it handing it to Fred.

He grinned and waited for a minute and then closed the locket, all the girls ran around the small compartment trying to sit on someone of the opposite genders lap.

Aliza noticed that she had gotten Fred she pouted because that meant she was out.

She moved into the middle of the floor and sat down cross legged.

They played this game until the train stopped and they had to get the carriages to go to the great hall for the sorting.

"Aliza" She heard Katie call after her after she had gotten off.

She turned around waiting for the girl to catch up.

"So I noticed before that you were holding Lee's hand" She said winking at Aliza

"Yer, also Fred's and I had George's arm in my mouth" Aliza laughed.

Katie laughed "I should've known just friends right"

Aliza nodded and went and sat down next to Lee who was opposite to the twins.

"So, I bet 5 nuts that Ronniekins is in Grythindore" Aliza said

"Your on, I reckon he will be in Hufflepuff" Fred replied spitting on his hand

Aliza looked at it suspiciously and asked "Why'd you do that?"

"That's what we are going to do when we make a bet" Aliza made a face but spitted in her hand anyway. The two then proceeded to shake on their bets.

As soon as they where done Aliza quickly spelled it away.

They saw that half of the sorting was already done.

"Harry Potter" Aliza heard Professor McGonagall call.

A hushed whisper came over the great hall, Aliza rolled her eyes.

The poor frightened looking boy sat on the stool for ages before the hat called out "**GRYTHINDORE**"

All the Grythindores cheered really loudly and a bit longer then necessary.

Aliza noticed that Harry Potter was sitting on the other side of Lee.

Aliza concentrated on the ceremony then. When it was Ron's turn she smiled and winked largely at Fred.

"**GRYTHINDOR**" the hat yelled

Aliza jumped up and cheered to the amusement of everyone who knew her but to the embarrassment of Ron who had turned a bright red.

She turned to Fred and said "Pay up"

Fred grumbled as he handed over the money.

**Hey Everyone, hope you all like it and sorry for not updating in a LONG time but well no one is reveiwning my story and well its very upseting.**

**Oh Well that happens XD**


	3. Chapter 3

She was walking back from the toilets on Halloween when she heard a scream she turned around and saw that one of the professor

She was walking back from the toilets on Halloween when she heard a scream she turned around and saw that one of the professors was facing a troll.

Aliza ran over and stunned the troll she grabbed the teacher by the sleeve and led him to the great hall

She snuck in before the teacher and sat down next to Katie knowing if they knew she knew about the troll the teachers will think it was her who let it in.

The teacher came barging in yelling and then to Aliza shock he fainted.

They were then led up to the grythindore tower.

Aliza walked with the twins. She stopped and looked around.

"Where are Ronniekins and Harry?" She asked them. The twins looked around "there probably looking to fight the troll" They joked

Aliza smiled and said "yep your right they probably are, that or their in a small corner hiding"

Aliza, Lee and the twins sat around the Grythindore common room, Aliza talking to Oliva Wood about this year's Quidditch matches.

Aliza loved Quidditch but she unfortunately had no talent, she could fly well but had no eye hand coordination. Suddenly the table in the middle of the common room filled up with food. Aliza cheered grabbing a plate she ate some food.

And then suddenly the Quidditch season started, Aliza was excited because she had persuaded Lee to let her sit in the commentary box with him; it had the best view of the field.

Walking with lee up o the Commentary Box Aliza could hardly stop her self from squealing, their team had Harry Potter as a seeker.

"Oh, I hope we win Lee!" Aliza said sitting next to Lee, who in turn shushed her.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Grythindor- what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor"

Aliza switched of to Lee's commentary and just watched the game.

Aliza yelled and screamed when the other people screamed and then suddenly when Harry was after the stick Marcus Flint deliberately blocked him sending his broom off course.

"His broom" Aliza yelled pointing to Harry a few minutes later "something's wrong"

Aliza knew what was wrong, someone was using dark magic.

Quickly scanning the crowd Aliza tried to find the person who was jinxing Harry's broom.

Aliza breathed in a sigh when he seemed to get control.

Maybe she had been wrong; maybe it was just out of control.

Aliza was distracted that she didn't even see Harry nearly swallow the snitch.

But she did guess they had won when Lee turned and hugged her.

Aliza squealed "we won!" she ran down to the pitch and ran and gave Fred a hug.

"Well done" she ran over to George and hugged him too

She then proceeded to hug all of the Grythindor team. Looking around Aliza couldn't see Harry anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Aliza felt someone pull her arm

Aliza felt someone pull her arm

"Come on, Ally where going to get some food from the kitchen" It was Fred

Aliza sighed and started following the boys.

"Are we going to party tonight?" Aliza yelled

The guys yelled their affirmatives and that night they did in fact party.

Aliza groaned as she woke up, she should never have drunk 3 bottles of fire whiskey.

She shifted and felt someone next to her stir. She looked to her left and noticed that a mop of red hair was on either side of her.

She sat up and noticed that they had fallen asleep in the Grythindore common room.

"Shit" Aliza started to shake the boys "we fell asleep in the common room"

"Mum, I don't want to wake up"

Aliza sighed and stood up walking up to her dormitory she quickly changed and got ready.

Walking back down the stairs she saw the twins were still snoring.

"Shit" she muttered

"Come on boys wake up, or you'll miss breakfast"

She yelled

The twins jumped up and looked around dazed

"Where is everyone?" George asked

"Well seeing as we have 5 minutes to get to class" Aliza began but the twins were already up and running towards their dormitory

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Fred asked noticing that Aliza was already ready.

"I did but you wouldn't get up and I didn't want to be late!"

"Sure, sure whatever you say Ally" George said throwing his arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged him off.

"You don't have time to be silly you have to get ready!" Aliza said walking out of the common room.

Aliza looked at her time table and flinched they had potions first up.

Aliza hated potions not because of the teacher but because she was really bad at it.

"Ally" Lee said after she sat down next to him.

Ally scowled "why didn't you wake me up?"

Lee shrugged "you looked so peaceful"

Ally pulled out her books and got ready for the lesson.

The teacher Professor Snape glided in, Aliza had always admired the effect that he got with his robes.

Snape glared at them and commented "I see the Weaslys are once again late"

A few seconds later the twins burst into the room looking cheerful, something Aliza was jealous of she was always cranky after drinking fire whiskey.

They came and sat at the table behind Aliza and Lee.

"20 points from Grythindore for your tardiness" Snape told the twins after they had settled "And you will serve detention with me this afternoon"

That lesson was like torture for Aliza who made the potion exploded twice.

After their third try Aliza decided to just sit out and let Lee do the work, it was unfair of her to keep making him lose house points for her mistakes.

When everyone got up to leave Snape called Aliza up to his desk "Miss Gray your parents have spoken to me and asked if I could help you get better grades"

Aliza nodded "And?"

"I have decided to give you privet potion lessons" he said

Aliza groaned but knew not to argue so she just nodded.

"Meet me here every Tuesdays at 7:00" Snape then dismissed her.

She walked to her next class slowly walking in she saw her least favourite teacher Professor McGonagall.

"Why are you late Miss Gray?" McGonagall demanded

"Um, Professor Snape needed to speak to me" Aliza said handing her the piece of paper which Snape had given her.

"Sit down then" McGonagall said "As I was saying today we have a treat, today you will learn your Animagus forms"

Cheers erupted in the class and Aliza smiled she already knew her Anmiagus for but decided to play alone anyway. Maybe it had changed she thought to herself.

"Okay everyone form a line in front of me" McGonagall orded

Every rushed to get first but Aliza decided to stay at the back of the line if her Animangus hadn't changed then she didn't want many people to know.

**YAY, a new chapter and i would like to thank **Nicole-Dilona **for being my first review, i had nearly lost hope, well any way. I am sorry for taking so long to update this story.**

**XD Gertyfull Angel**

**PS: Review please**


End file.
